RESIDENT EVIL: Anos mais tarde
by Goldfield
Summary: Após vilas, Kijujus, crônicas e mais crônicas... Que foi feito dos heróis que outrora batalharam contra a Umbrella e suas criações?
1. Episódio 01

RESIDENT EVIL: Anos mais tarde...

_Nota do autor__:_ _Esta será uma fic simples e descompromissada. Pretendo atualizá-la somente quando tiver folga em meus demais projetos. E sim, a série de vídeos "Street Fighter: The Later Years", do College Humor, foi minha inspiração para realizar um trabalho deste tipo agora com outra franquia de jogos da Capcom. Espero que gostem do resultado!_

_- Goldfield._

Ele subiu os degraus da escada interna do prédio de apartamentos, ansioso. Em sua mão direita, trazia pelo braço uma guitarra cuja cor oscilava entre laranja e marrom, o mesmo instrumento com o qual no passado arriscava alguns arranjos durante o tempo livre no trabalho. Depois de tantos anos sem poder praticar, esperava ao menos saber ainda um pouco do que aprendera. Sorrindo, chegou ao corredor do quinto andar, dirigindo-se até o apartamento do anúncio de jornal, o "165". Aproximando-se da porta, certificou-se que o número era mesmo aquele, já que seus sentidos não o serviam mais tão bem. Estranhou ao ouvir, proveniente do lado de dentro, um som semelhante a música caribenha. Era sem dúvida estranho, já que supostamente ali era o local de ensaios de uma banda de rock.

Diante do caminho fechado, seu subconsciente mandou que ele averiguasse seus bolsos em busca de alguma chave entalhada ou uma mísera "Small Key" que pudesse utilizar para liberar a fechadura, porém rapidamente lembrou-se que os tempos eram outros. Sem se intimidar, deu duas batidas sobre a madeira. Quando ia efetuar a terceira, a porta foi aberta por dentro, e um rapaz careca, de brinco numa das orelhas e cavanhaque, veio atender ao recém-chegado:

-- Pois não?

-- Olá, eu vi o anúncio no jornal a respeito do grupo de vocês, e que precisam de um guitarrista – explicou o visitante, estendendo uma mão para o músico. – Sou Chris Redfield.

-- Ah sim, o anúncio... – aparentando estar desconcertado, o careca coçou a nuca. – Pode entrar, vai...

Ainda mais desencorajado devido à desanimada recepção, porém desejando a todo custo conseguir a vaga na banda, Chris adentrou o apartamento. Trajava calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta branca suja, refletindo a situação difícil que vivia. Perto da porta de entrada, ele observou dois sofás sobre os quais torres de caixas de pizza empilhadas pareciam querer se tornar arranha-céus. Os demais móveis haviam sido encostados junto às paredes, gerando espaço para que a banda ensaiasse. Os instrumentos estavam todos dispostos ali, em meio a almofadas e latas de refrigerante vazias: baixo, bateria, teclado... Os demais integrantes também ali se encontravam, mas por algum motivo não tocavam. Ao invés disso, a única música oriunda do lugar era gerada por um rapaz mulato e musculoso, sem camisa e descalço, vestindo uma calça laranja. Com _dread_ no cabelo – remetendo a uma possível origem jamaicana – o sujeito agitava dois chocalhos, um em cada mão, num ritmo de dança envolvente, enquanto um aparelho de som ligado a uma tomada próximo de si fornecia acompanhamento melódico.

Os roqueiros da banda acompanhavam a ginga do dançarino extasiados, sem sequer piscarem, Chris estando extremamente confuso em relação a tudo aquilo. Até que o careca que o recepcionara voltou-se para ele e, aparentando não saber bem o que falar, disse:

-- Cara, você vai me desculpar... Mas esse maluco apareceu aqui hoje cedo, apresentando pra gente esse estilo de música... Ele se chama Dee Jay, estava a ponto de ser despejado também... Eu sei que você deve ter vindo aqui por termos botado no anúncio que quem entrasse na banda poderia morar aqui no apartamento, mas...

-- Eu entendo, eu entendo... – murmurou Redfield, baixando a cabeça.

-- Foi mal mesmo, mas estamos abandonando o rock! Vamos aderir a esse estilo do Dee Jay também! Mas procura outras bandas...

-- Eu sei tocar todas as músicas do Queen! – Chris tentou argumentar antes de desistir. – "Made in Heaven", "Let me Live, "Mother Love"...

-- Desculpa, cara... Nem dá!

Reconhecendo a derrota, o ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. dirigiu-se até a porta, que foi fechada repentinamente atrás de si. Cabisbaixo, desceu as escadas de volta à rua, por pouco não pisando em falso em alguns degraus, o contagiante ritmo caribenho ecoando pelos corredores atrás de si...

De pé na calçada diante do prédio, Chris acreditou que só faltaria um cachorro passar e urinar em suas calças para completar seu estado de decadência. Desempregado, prestes a ser colocado para fora da _kitnet_ alugada, tentando viver da música... Súbito, foi retirado de seus pensamentos por um barulho estranho. Seu estômago roncava. Já era hora do almoço, e o pouco que restara do dinheiro que Claire lhe enviara mal daria para comer algo decente. Teria de se contentar de novo com algum petisco mal-assado ou guloseima de origem duvidosa. Desalentado, olhou ao redor, encontrando uma barraquinha de lanches do outro lado da rua. O sanduíche mais barato custava somente dois dólares: era o que tinha. Atravessou a via tomando cuidado com os carros – apesar de tudo ainda prezava por sua vida, mesmo andando em ziguezague pelo asfalto – e aproximou-se do vendedor com as moedas já em mãos.

-- Senhor, eu queria um X-Magnum, esse lanche mais barato aí! – pediu Chris.

-- São três dólares – a voz grossa e séria do comerciante respondeu.

-- Mas na placa está escrito dois dólares! – protestou Redfield, indignado, apontando para o anúncio.

-- O preço subiu com o aumento da carne.

-- Então já devia ter mudado a placa! Eu só vou pagar dois dólares!

-- Ou desembolsa três dólares ou fica com fome!

-- Ora, seu...

Redfield, acreditando que não faria sucesso algum como músico em nenhum lugar, já erguia a guitarra pelo braço para quebrá-la na cabeça do vendedor mal-educado, quando vislumbrou sua aparência... Um tanto corpulento, barba e cabelos num tom ligeiramente ruivo... O avental branco contendo o desenho bordado de um homem com uma mulher e duas filhinhas, todos sorridentes, fez com que Chris tivesse certeza:

-- Barry?

O enfurecido comerciante ergueu os olhos, e suas pupilas brilharam ao mirarem o antigo amigo:

-- Chris, é você?

A desavença relativa a um dólar foi colocada de lado e os dois antigos colegas se abraçaram de modo fraternal. Deram tapinhas nas costas um do outro, riram, e Redfield indagou:

-- Por onde você andou? Não o vejo há anos!

-- Pois é... – Burton suspirou. – Houve o "Gaiden", depois aquela malfadada participação no "Mercenaries" do cinco...

-- "Barry's Sandwich" – Chris fez questão de lembrar.

-- Pois é, a maldição me perseguiu... – dizendo isso, Barry apontou para o nome de sua barraquinha. – E você, seu atirador de meia-tigela com somente 6 _slots_ no inventário? O que fez da vida?

-- Os tempos de glória terminaram com o Code Veronica... Houve o Remake também depois, mas... Aquele Umbrella Chronicles, o cinco e o Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 acabaram comigo! Eles me fizeram tomar anabolizantes para cavalos, Barry! Meses e meses de tratamento intensivo para desenvolver aqueles músculos! E como pode ver, eles se foram! Deixaram apenas as doenças...

-- Como assim? – Burton arregalou os olhos, preparando o sanduíche de Chris.

-- Os anabolizantes prejudicaram meu senso espacial. Não consigo mais nem andar em linha reta por alguns segundos sem acabar desviando do caminho. Coordenação motora. Sem falar que minha habilidade como atirador se foi. Eu até vendi minha Samurai Edge, não sou mais apto a usá-la...

-- Se você não conseguia tocar piano ou fazer V-JOLT antes, imagino agora... Lamento muito, Chris.

-- Por conta disso estou desempregado. Vivo através do dinheiro que Claire me envia todo mês, porém ela também está em má situação e não pode me ajudar mais como antes...

-- Tenho saudades dos velhos tempos... Correr por corredores de mansões infestadas de monstros, resolver _puzzles_, encontrar chaves... Só mesmo os primeiros jogos para nos darem aquela maravilhosa sensação de explodirmos os miolos de um zumbi com um tiro bem-dado de Magnum, o cérebro podre daquelas coisas voando em cima de nossas roupas e impregnando as paredes...

Nisso, Barry terminou de fazer o sanduíche de Chris, estendendo-o a ele. Este olhou para a cobertura de maionese e milho com aparente desgosto, enquanto Burton perguntava:

-- Quer ketchup?

-- Sim, por favor...

Barry providenciou o tempero, continuando a falar:

-- Nós precisávamos entrar em ação novamente, um incidente viral como o de Raccoon... Nada de vilas espanholas com parasitas inteligentes ou lugarejos perdidos na África sob um sol escaldante. Sinto muitas saudades de nossa época de S.T.A.R.S., meu caro! Não sabe como!

-- Quanto é o lanche? – inquiriu Redfield, apanhando o sanduíche.

-- Não se preocupe, é por conta da casa!

-- Mas você está vivendo de vender sanduíches, e ainda tem uma família para sustentar!

-- Não ligue, Chris... A Kathy pediu divórcio e levou as meninas...

Redfield, que dava uma primeira mordida no pão, até engasgou. Achou que seria melhor não tocar mais no assunto, aquilo poderia fazer muito mal a Barry. E a quem não faria? Engoliu o recheio a seco, passou uma mão pelos cabelos e então indagou:

-- Você acha que haveria como nós realmente enfrentarmos uma nova epidemia viral, como nos velhos tempos? Com zumbis?

-- Sim, mas precisaríamos de vírus. E não temos mais acesso livre a essas coisas, você sabe. A Umbrella não existe mais, fizeram-na falir antes que a destruíssemos. E aquela TriCell foi uma piada de mau-gosto...

-- Mas não haveria alguém com acesso a vírus? Alguém com experiência prévia nisso tudo que pudesse preparar o terreno para nós, nos levar a uma armadilha como antes?

Houve um lampejo nas mentes dos dois ex-policiais, e ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, Chris fazendo voar vários pedaços de lanche de sua boca devido a falar enquanto comia:

-- WESKER!

_To be continued..._


	2. Episódio 02

Uma rápida consulta à lista telefônica bastou para que Barry e Chris encontrassem o refúgio atual de Albert Wesker. E pensar que antes o antigo inimigo costumava ser tão difícil de encontrar... Os tempos haviam mesmo mudado!

O endereço anotado por Redfield estava situado numa área residencial da cidade, mais precisamente um dos bairros mais ricos. Por certo, Wesker utilizara o dinheiro e recursos que haviam lhe restado após sua derrocada – e decorrente banho de lava num vulcão africano – para agora desfrutar da boa vida. Pensando no tamanho da casa que o antigo capitão do S.T.A.R.S. teria e na provável Mercedes em sua garagem, Chris e Barry caminhavam por uma rua densamente arborizada repleta de propriedades cercadas por muros altos, até chegarem ao local que procuravam. Um portão metálico trancado os separava de um amplo jardim bem-cuidado servindo de entrada a uma grande construção, de vários andares e inúmeras dependências. Apesar de estarem ainda um tanto distantes dela, os recém-chegados já podiam admirar dali a imponência da arquitetura e a vultosa quantia em dinheiro que ali deveria ter sido investida. É, Wesker sabia mesmo como viver!

- Será que ele vai querer nos receber? – perguntou Redfield.

- Acho que sim, ao menos eu – sorriu Burton. – Afinal, você sabe que eu já tive negócios mais próximos com ele...

- Ele fez chantagem com você pegando sua família de refém, Barry! – espantou-se Chris. – Já se esqueceu disso?

- Não, isso foi depois... Antes nós trocávamos dicas de pesca! Ele me passou umas iscas muito boas para usar, acho que deviam ser feitas nos laboratórios da Umbrella...

O irmão de Claire sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa, quando, erguendo os olhos, deparou-se com uma placa dourada fixada num dos pilares de pedra ao lado do portão, contendo uma inscrição que lhe causou grande estranhamento:

_Wesker Children – Centro de Educação Infantil_

- Quê? – Chris expressou sua surpresa em voz alta. – O lugar é uma escola?

- Medo disso! – riu Barry, atento ao portão. – Será que há alguma campainha? Um interfone?

- Talvez tenhamos de fugir de alguns Cerberus ferozes... Bons tempos, hem?

Assim que Redfield disse isso, um "clank" foi ouvido, e o portão começou a se abrir automaticamente. Chris e Barry recuaram um pouco intimidados. Ao mesmo tempo, uma figura surgiu no jardim da propriedade, caminhando por uma pequena trilha de pedra na direção dos visitantes. Era uma mulher, de óculos e cabelos castanhos presos num coque. Tinha o corpo coberto por um terno roxo caríssimo e calçava sapatos de procedência similar. Uma nova Excella Gionne? Wesker sabia mesmo como se cercar de belas mulheres...

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – ela indagou, um tanto séria.

- Como soube que havíamos chegado? – Redfield perguntou curioso.

- Vocês estão pisando num sensor!

Só nesse momento a distraída dupla olhou para baixo, constatando que seus pés realmente se encontravam sobre uma espécie de tapete de boas-vindas, preso a um suporte de ferro no chão. No entanto, a mensagem presente na peça não era nem um pouco convidativa:

_ANTIGOS MEMBROS DO S.T.A.R.S. SÃO PROIBIDOS_

- Epa! – Chris quase deu um salto para trás.

- Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores? – a mulher insistiu, impaciente.

- N-nós viemos... – oscilou Redfield, sem saber como escapar daquela situação. – V-viemos...

- Viemos verificar se esta escola é qualificada o suficiente para nossos filhos! – afirmou Barry, sorridente. – Estamos preocupados com a formação deles e ouvimos falar muito bem desta instituição!

- Oh, verdade? – os olhos da funcionária brilharam e suas mãos se uniram num gesto de encantamento. – Pois então entrem! Perdoem minha desconfiança, é que alguns espiões já tentaram entrar aqui para copiar nossos arrojados métodos de ensino. Afinal, esta escola forma os melhores traidores de equipes de pesquisa do mundo!

Traidores de equipes de pesquisa? Do que ela estaria falando? Chris e Barry trocaram um olhar confuso, sem que a empolgada mulher percebesse, e deram de ombros. Teriam de conferir com os próprios olhos o que se tratava. Aliviados por conseguirem entrar sem problemas – ao menos por enquanto – na propriedade de Wesker, aguardaram até que a anfitriã abrisse o portão e então a seguiram jardim adentro.

Uma sala de aula. No entanto, não uma sala de aula comum. No quadro negro, haviam sido desenhados a giz branco diversos fluxogramas e gráficos quase incompreensíveis sozinhos. Na frente dele, de pé, um homem loiro e alto, de óculos escuros e sobretudo negro, caminhava para lá e para cá, mãos atrás da cintura, explicando a matéria. Albert Wesker. Professor e diretor-fundador daquela escola.

Diante do educador, a classe ouvia atenta. Enfileirados em carteiras, os alunos, entre meninos e meninas de pouca idade, vestiam-se... exatamente como o professor, com seus pequenos corpos cobertos por sobretudos pretos em tamanho menor, olhos também ocultos atrás de imponentes óculos escuros e cabelos penteados à mesma maneira que os do docente. Assemelhavam-se a uma verdadeira cria do ex-capitão dos S.T.A.R.S., suas crianças, suas cópias. Quiçá fossem até clones.

- Recapitulando, vamos ver se vocês compreenderam os passos que devem ser efetuados antes da chegada do "Dia X" – disse Wesker, sua voz como sempre soando como superior a tudo ao seu redor. – O que deve acontecer quando completarem dezoito anos de idade?

- Devemos tomar parte numa equipe de cientistas de alguma empresa farmacêutica multinacional pesquisando um vírus perigoso! – respondeu prontamente um garotinho de cabelo coberto de gel, erguendo uma mão.

- Exato, Winston. Qual é outro passo importante nesse procedimento? Alguém pode responder?

- Fazer amizade com um pesquisador mais novo e que pareça mais inteligente! – esclareceu uma menina. – Não importa se mais tarde esse pesquisador em questão se transformar numa mutação que pareça um cachorro...

- Muito bom, Welma. E se um dos fundadores da empresa, velho misterioso, começar a depositar encargos e confiança demais em vocês?

- Aí é melhor tomar cuidado, pois podemos ser fruto de uma experiência genética! – um menino gordinho replicou arregalando os olhos.

- Sim... – Wesker disfarçou uma lágrima que escorreu de um de seus olhos, virando-se momentaneamente para trás. – E como vocês farão quando tiverem de morrer para que o super-vírus-capaz-de-criar-um-monstro-mais-forte-que-os-seres-humanos no corpo de vocês faça efeito?

- Nos deixaremos ser atacados pelo primeiro monstro que aparecer! – toda a sala respondeu em conjunto.

- Muito bom – Albert abriu um sorriso, cruzando os braços. – Vocês me orgulham. "Rank A" para todos. Não se esqueçam do esboço de "Report" que devem fazer como lição de casa.

A classe nem teve tempo de esboçar reação, pois logo que o professor concluiu sua sentença, batidas foram ouvidas na porta fechada da sala. Devia ser algo urgente, já que todos na escola sabiam bem que Wesker odiava ser interrompido. Calado e andando lentamente, o educador dirigiu-se até a entrada e abriu-a. Deparou-se com a secretária-geral do lugar, senhorita Williams. Sim, todos ali possuíam a letra "W" como inicial de seus nomes ou sobrenomes.

- O que há? – Albert inquiriu impaciente.

- Err, há dois pais aqui que vieram visitar a escola! – a mulher respondeu, apontando para o corredor. – Eles querem verificar se as instalações e a metodologia são adequadas a seus filhos, então achei que seria proveitoso eles assistirem a uma de suas aulas...

Assim que esticou a cabeça para visualizar os inesperados visitantes, o sangue de Wesker ferveu. Fechou os punhos, seu coração acelerando. Como aqueles dois eram capazes de tamanha ousadia? Há anos esperava nunca mais ter de vê-los novamente, e agora eles apareciam assim, do nada, em sua escola! Seu território!

Redfield e Burton. Dois de seus maiores inimigos. E pareciam tranqüilos, apesar do risco que deviam imaginar correr. Enquanto Barry assoviava, Chris parecia fascinado diante de uma pintura a guache fixada num painel próximo da porta da sala.

Albert não poderia se conter. Tinha de ensinar a eles uma lição!

- Eu vou _saturar_ vocês! – exclamou, saltando na direção da dupla enquanto esboçava movimentos metidos a "Matrix".

A cena a seguir foi tão detalhada que pareceu transcorrer em câmera lenta: Wesker, no ar, resetou seu corpo e esticou um dos braços para atingir Chris, mais próximo de si, com um potente soco na cabeça. Já o irmão de Claire, por sua vez, continuava distraído com a obra de arte feita pelos alunos, não percebendo a aproximação do oponente. Pelo contrário: calmo e sereno, resolveu fumar um cigarro – coisa que a censura o impedira de fazer durante muito tempo, no passado de combate a Umbrella. Retirou um maço do bolso, apanhou um dos pequenos bastões de nicotina e, com a outra mão, pegou seu isqueiro, Wesker ainda no ar... Abriu o pequeno artefato, acendendo a chama, o punho destruidor de Albert já quase tocando uma de suas bochechas... Quando, ao contemplarem a pequena labareda, os olhos do loiro brilharam por trás dos óculos escuros...

E ele praticamente _freou _no ar, seu corpo recuando e caindo de pé sobre o piso do corredor numa perceptível expressão de susto. Só ao ouvir o som das botas de Wesker tocando o chão Chris percebeu a presença do antigo inimigo, guardando o isqueiro de volta em sua calça depois de já ter acendido o cigarro.

- Wesker, quanto tempo! – exclamou Redfield com voz cortada pelos dentes que mantinham o cigarro em sua boca. – Foi mal a demora em te perceber, é que ando com uns probleminhas sensoriais!

- Ffffffffffff... – balbuciou o professor, ofegante e muito trêmulo, sem tirar os olhos de Chris. – Fffffffffff... Fooooooooo...

- Fogo! – completou a senhorita Williams, balançando negativamente a cabeça, envergonhada. – Ele quer dizer "fogo". Perdoem o transtorno, senhores. É que o diretor Wesker, após alguns eventos trágicos em sua vida, desenvolveu pirofobia. Medo incontrolável das chamas.

- Chamas? – riu Barry. – O meu amigo aqui só acendeu um isqueiro! Qual é, hem, Wesker? Você virou um tremendo maricas!

- O-o que vocês q-querem aqui, idiotas? – Albert indagou, ainda transtornado.

- Calma, calma, Wesker, nós só queremos conversar numa boa! – sorriu Redfield, aproximando-se do loiro e colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro esquerdo, com direito a tapinhas. – Relembrar os velhos tempos!

A secretária-geral observava a tudo confusa. Afinal, quem seriam aqueles dois homens?

Minutos depois, o mal-entendido fora aparentemente resolvido e, mais calmo, Wesker levou a dupla de visitantes até sua sala para conversarem a sós. O escritório do diretor era rico em... amostras de vírus! Cápsulas protegidas contendo o "T", o "G", e o "T-Veronica", além de frascos com os parasitas "Las Plagas" e "Uroboros", adornavam as estantes e a mesa. Num suporte de madeira próximo à janela, aberto como uma bíblia, havia um volume encadernado. Uma leitura superficial das páginas em exibição permitiam concluir rapidamente se tratar do "Wesker Report". Seu autor parecia jamais perder o narcisismo...

- Queiram se sentar – falou Albert, acomodando-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e apontando as outras duas diante desta para os visitantes.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Chris que, sem a ajuda de Barry, teria errado o local de se sentar e caído com as nádegas no chão.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? Já aviso que meus vírus e parasitas não estão mais à venda, eles se tornaram itens raros de colecionador e...

- Nós não temos interesse nessas armas biológicas, Wesker – murmurou Burton. – Bem, ao menos não interesse em usá-las diretamente...

- Antes de tudo, queria pedir desculpas por aquela luta no vulcão, anos atrás... – afirmou Redfield, cabisbaixo. – Aquilo não foi idéia minha, você sabe. Estava na porcaria do roteiro do jogo. Assim como aquelas pedras que eu tive de empurrar e o maldito disparo compartilhado de lança-foguetes!

- Eu sei disso, não se preocupe, Chris... – suspirou Albert, seus dedos tamborilando a mesa. – Foram outros tempos, preciso me conscientizar disso. E desculpe pelo ataque lá no corredor também.

- Ao menos serviu para eu saber qual tipo de munição usar no lança-granadas contra ele... – Barry cochichou para Chris.

- Mas bem, em que posso ajudá-los? – Wesker repetiu a pergunta.

- Como eu havia dito, queríamos falar sobre os velhos tempos – retomou Redfield. – Os tempos da Umbrella. Nós matando zumbis a torto e a direito, você manipulando os dois lados...

- Espere, eu achei que vocês odiassem isso! – surpreendeu-se Albert, endireitando os óculos escuros.

- Nós odiávamos sim, mas odiamos mais o que os "produtores" fizeram com a gente, Wesker – Barry respondeu muito sério.

- É, nisso você tem razão... Os últimos jogos, como aqueles Chronicles. Ainda mancharam meu nome alegando ser minha visão dos fatos... Nem para colocarem você na trama, Barry!

- Como se eu não houvesse feito nada... – Burton choramingou, levando uma mão ao rosto enquanto era amparado por Chris. – Eu menti a todos desde o início, guiei-os até o laboratório...

- Calma, Barry, calma... – Redfield tentava consolar o amigo.

- Também houve os filmes, os filmes nos destruíram... – Wesker disse isso em tom de profundo desgosto. – Eu também tenho saudades dos velhos tempos. Tempos que não eram "saturados". Droga, o maldito vício nessa palavra...

- Mas você tem a chave para reverter essa situação! – argumentou Chris, apontando para a amostra do T-Virus sobre a mesa. – Crie um novo incidente viral, Wesker! Um lugar fechado, com zumbis lotando os corredores, puzzles a cada esquina e munição escassa! Você é o _showman_! Pode nos proporcionar tudo isso de novo se quiser!

- Hum... – Albert levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativo. – Ainda me restou algum dinheiro, além do que investi nesta escola e paguei aos cirurgiões plásticos para consertarem meu corpo após aquele banho de lava. Eu posso encontrar um bom lugar, providenciar as armas, itens e puzzles... Mas e os participantes? Vocês ainda têm contato com os outros?

- Eu ouvi falar que a Jill tem uma loja no centro da cidade, podemos ir atrás dela – disse Barry. – A Rebecca está trabalhando no Hospital Central, não deve ser muito difícil de se encontrar também...

- A Claire me manda dinheiro com freqüência, cerca de um terço do que ela ganha no trabalho dela – explicou Chris. – Ela não fica muito na cidade, porém passa por aqui às vezes...

- Ela trabalha com o quê? – Wesker perguntou curioso.

- Já ouviu falar da "Flying Redfield"? A atração principal daquele grupo de motociclistas itinerantes? Bom, a Claire da última vez voou com sua moto por cima de dez carros enfileirados!

- Dez carros em _chamas_! – frisou Burton de propósito, divertindo-se ao ver Wesker encolher-se na cadeira.

- E o Leon? – indagou Chris.

- Ah, se eu fosse vocês, não contaria com o senhor Kennedy... – Albert balançou a cabeça.

- Por quê?

Como resposta, Wesker apanhou um controle remoto de cima da mesa e apontou-o para um aparelho de TV sobre uma estante próxima. Ligando-o, ele passou a exibir quase imediatamente o _teaser_ de um filme de ação a estrear em breve:

_Ele salvou a filha do Presidente... – anunciou a imponente voz do narrador ao fundo, mostrando a silhueta de um homem apontando uma pistola em meio a um local escuro._

_Agora, o Agente Americano está de volta... para salvar o mundo todo! – e, com tal afirmação, a silhueta foi revelada como sendo o agente Leon S. Kennedy, com suas tradicionais jaqueta, pistola e penteado de caráter duvidoso, sorrindo para a tela e dizendo:_

_- Desta vez... eu posso até topar a hora extra após a missão!_

_AGENTE AMERICANO 2: PERIGO EM SOLO PÁTREO_

- Que subtítulo terrível! – lamentou Barry. – O roteirista desse "blockbuster" deve ser pior que o Paul Anderson!

- Então o Leon foi o que mais se deu bem dentre nós... – murmurou Chris. – Mas quem sabe não podemos ao menos contatá-lo? Ele pode se interessar...

- Isso fica por sua conta e risco! – falou Wesker. – Ao invés de perderem tempo com a estrela do momento, podiam procurar os personagens secundários... Carlos, Billy, Ark, Bruce... Às vezes até o pessoal dos Outbreaks queira voltar à ativa, depois que aquele _reality show_ deles deu errado!

- Nós iremos primeiro procurar a Jill. E quanto ao nível de desafio, Wesker? Vai ser tão alto quanto nos velhos tempos?

- Todas as pessoas fracas existem para serem devoradas... – Albert afirmou sorrido.

- É isso aí! Está pegando de novo o espírito!

_To be continued..._


	3. Episódio 03

Um carro preto trafega pelo centro da cidade. Duas mãos enluvadas em negro manejam o volante, enquanto um par de miniaturas de frascos de vírus – um contendo uma espiral azul e o outro uma espiral roxa – balança para lá e para cá pendurado por cordinhas. Olhos atrás de óculos escuros impenetráveis miram as ruas enquanto Albert Wesker dirige. No assento ao seu lado, estreitando as pálpebras, Chris Redfield também observa o caminho como pode. Já nos bancos de trás, Barry Burton, sentado de forma esparramada, quase cochila.

- Estamos mesmo no rumo certo? – o ex-vilão loiro questiona ao ex-arquiinimigo ao seu lado.

- Não tenho certeza, você sabe que visão não é mais meu forte... – murmura o irmão de Claire de forma incomodada.

- E você, Barry? – Wesker insiste, voltando-se para o ruivo barbado.

Como resposta, Burton apenas apalpa o ar de olhos fechados, cabeça encostada no estofamento, enquanto murmura babando:

- Magnums 357 cromadas? Presente para mim?

Virando-se para frente conformado, Albert volta a confiar nas arriscadas coordenadas do guia telefônico enquanto suspira:

- Saudades de quando eu podia contar com ele para esconder algumas chaves e levar a equipe para uma armadilha...

O automóvel contorna mais uma esquina, adentrando uma rua repleta de estabelecimentos comerciais. Após passar por uma loja de artigos para caça de monstros e uma academia de artes marciais que prometia ensinar qualquer um a soltar um "Hadouken" em menos de um mês, Wesker freia a poucos metrôs da fachada de um convidativo negócio na calçada oposta. O sobrado de pintura em tons de azul e o toldo listrado sobre a porta compartilhavam espaço com uma placa contendo o desenho de um cadeado sendo aberto por uma chave, além da inscrição "The Master of Unlocking" em letras estilizadas marcadamente femininas.

- É aqui... – o motorista murmura com relativa certeza. – Jill Valentine.

Segue-se um minuto de silêncio, com Barry ainda sonhando entre resmungos e Chris continuando a se esforçar para conseguir enxergar qualquer coisa do lado de fora, antes de um impaciente Wesker emendar:

- Muito bem, quem vai?

Redfield volta assustado a cabeça para dentro do carro, encara os óculos de Albert por alguns instantes e questiona, um pouco desajeitado:

- Por que não vai você?

- Ora, você sabe, Chris... Eu a capturei, fiz nela lavagem cerebral, implantei-lhe um dispositivo no peito para controlá-la e, pior de tudo, tingi os cabelos dela de loiro. Jamais pude conquistar minha grande paixão Alexia, e em meus enganos tentei transferir para Jill o ar daquela dama... Mas nunca mexa no cabelo de uma mulher sem ela pedir. Elas ficam uma fera, acredite.

- Mas isso já faz anos!

- Não arrisco.

- E Barry?

Ao finalmente ouvir seu nome, Burton desperta do cochilo num sobressalto, endireitando-se como pode no banco. Desamassando a roupa e sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido, resolve argumentar:

- É certo que salvei Jill algumas vezes no passado, tanto na mansão quanto antes de Raccoon explodir, mas... O amor da vida dela é você, Chris. Se há alguém neste carro com carisma suficiente para convencê-la a se juntar a nós, é você.

- E-eu? – gagueja Redfield, corando.

Os outros dois olham para o pobre atirador, exigindo firmeza. Ele replica:

- Eu e Jill? Que isso! Só pode ser um engano. Intriga de fãs. Nós nunca tivemos nada.

- Nem mesmo... naquela cela na mansão? – e era possível notar mesmo com os óculos escuros que Wesker arregalara os olhos.

- Mesmo... Vocês queriam o que? O lugar todo ia explodir!

- Ai, Chris... – Barry balança negativamente a cabeça, colocando uma das mãos no ombro direito do colega. – E eu pensava que o Brad era lerdo!

- De qualquer modo, acho que não temos muita opção, certo? – Albert ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

Chris, por sua vez, engole seco.

A porta da loja se abre com o leve tocar de um sino, avisando da presença de um freguês.

O recém-chegado encara o interior do estabelecimento: painéis nas paredes contendo chaves das mais variadas formas e tamanhos, a maior parte portando em suas extremidades desenhos ou formas de escudos, armaduras, elmos, naipes de baralho e similares. Existiam cadeados à mostra em quase igual quantidade, além de trancas avançadas para instalação, com dispositivos eletrônicos, códigos de acesso e outras inovações. Atrás de um balcão de metal e vidro com mais produtos em exibição, a atendente e dona do local se encontra falando ao telefone sentada em frente a uma mesinha. Camiseta azul clara sob um macacão azul escuro, boina da sorte da mesma cor sempre à cabeça. Os fios de cabelo à mostra em torno da mesma possuíam coloração estranha, entre o dourado e o marrom, e os dedos de suas mãos tamborilavam impacientes o pequeno móvel. Jill Valentine era realmente uma comerciante atarefada.

- Como é? – ela exclama no aparelho, semblante confuso. – Keyblades? Como assim? São chaves ou espadas? Hum... entendo. Bem, senhor Sora, eu posso até reproduzir essas chaves para o senhor se eu tiver os moldes, senão posso ir eu mesma aí e destrancar a porta ou portas para o senhor. Mas saiba que aí cobrarei mais caro. Ah, Keyblades conseguem abrir qualquer fechadura? É que o senhor ainda não conhece meus serviços. Garanto que não se arrependerá.

Chris se aproxima receoso do balcão, seus olhos fixos na parceira que há muito não via. Não consegue evitar que seu coração bata mais forte diante da visão de Jill. Apesar das roupas singelas, ela continuava linda. Talvez ele devesse confrontar as acusações de "lerdo" feitas por Barry e Wesker, deixando claro naquele momento que queria aquela jovem para si. Pensava em mil maneiras de abordá-la: "Vim aqui para ter a chave do seu coração", "É hora de destrancar o cadeado da inércia que nos separou por tantos anos"... Mas, quando a ex-policial desliga o telefone e se volta subitamente para ele, a única coisa que consegue gaguejar é:

- J-Jill, você e-está aqui também?

A moça, achando no começo se tratar de mais um mero cliente e só após alguns segundos notando ser Redfield, arregala os olhos e responde:

- Chris, você está aqui também?

Os dois ficam sem ação por algum tempo, olhos nos olhos, membros inertes. Ele pensa em como explicar a ela o que viera fazer ali, sua visão acidentalmente baixando até o busto dela sob o macacão... Ela, visivelmente atordoada, fechando a face cada vez mais, como se não entendesse coisa alguma de início, mas aos poucos percebendo algo que a incomodava...

Até que o atordoado visitante finalmente pôde tornar a se manifestar:

- Jill, eu...

- Você não é o Chris! – ela grita sem mais nem menos, fazendo cara de espanto e ódio. – Não passa de um clone!

- Como é?

Antes que os prejudicados reflexos de Redfield possam agir, Valentine salta de trás do balcão e lança uma voadora contra o rapaz, seu tênis atingindo-o em cheio no queixo. Emitindo um gemido, Chris cai para trás, deslizando alguns metros pelo piso liso. Quase inconsciente, ele consegue apenas ver o vulto de Jill fazendo piruetas e executando acrobacias pelo ar, até que ela aterrissa de pé, em posição de luta, bem diante de si, braços abertos.

- Jill... – ele tenta, com voz sumida, novamente se explicar.

- Tome isto, clone maligno!

O chute da moça é feito por entre as pernas abertas do adversário caído... atingindo justamente o ponto mais fraco de seu corpo.

- Ai! – ele berra, temendo jamais poder ter filhos.

- Me diga o que veio fazer aqui! – ela exige com um olhar ameaçador, fazendo menção de socá-lo no estômago.

- Por favor, Jill, sou _eu_, Chris!

- Como posso ter certeza disso?

- Sei lá... Pergunte alguma coisa!

Valentine leva uma das mãos ao rosto por um instante, pensando enquanto o pobre recém-chegado ainda sofre com a dor em suas "Ink Ribbons"... até que ela indaga:

- Sua equipe vai investigar assassinatos canibais na floresta. O que você traz de armamento?

- Só uma faca...

- O que você poderia fazer na minha loja além de me ver?

- Comprar algumas Small Keys, talvez.

- Descreva "Tyrant".

- Fracasso. Fracasso definitivo. Tenho pena de quem o criou.

- É... É você mesmo, Chris.

Sorrindo um tanto encabulada, Jill o ajuda a se erguer do chão. Novamente de pé, mas ainda um tanto dolorido e muito sem jeito, Redfield comenta:

- Vejo que continuou treinando aqueles movimentos que o Wesker te ensinou.

- Bem, sou uma lojista agora. Preciso me defender de possíveis assaltantes, e esse é o meio. Pensei que fosse um clone seu, ao invés de você. Lembra-se? Navio em alto-mar, revelações...

- Todo mundo achando que eu era o Hunk – ele completa num sorriso.

- Pois é. Um dos últimos jogos que tentaram salvar a nossa imagem... Mas me diga, Chris: o que o traz aqui depois de tanto tempo? Realmente cheguei a acreditar que nunca mais íamos nos ver.

- Você seguiu seu caminho depois de termos parado de caçar terroristas biogenéticos e suas criações... Acho que todos seguiram.

- Tive de encontrar uma maneira de ganhar a vida – a voz de Valentine é cheia de ternura e nostalgia, o que mexe ainda mais com o rapaz. – Primeiro pensei em abrir um negócio de sanduíches, e _quase_ o fiz... Mas preferi empregar minha habilidade com lockpicks e fechaduras em algo maior. Até que estou ganhando um bom dinheiro num mundo em que todos avançam destruindo portas e poucos ainda sabem o que é uma chave. Em breve poderei abrir minha segunda loja.

- Boa idéia ter mudado de idéia quanto aos sanduíches, já que conheço alguém que também pensou nisso... – Chris murmura num breve devaneio. – Mas fale com sinceridade... você abandonaria essa vida próspera, se pudesse retornar aos velhos tempos? Ao que éramos antes?

Os olhos de Jill brilham quando ela responde:

- Acho que todos nós abandonaríamos.

Chris se vê momentaneamente livre da timidez e sorri. Valentine por sua vez pergunta, intrigada:

- Mas como faríamos isso? Não há mais Umbrella, nem zumbis, nem _survival horror_ ou loadings com portas...

- Eu e alguns conhecidos estamos tentando recriar a mansão, Jill. E sim, você tem que estar nela conosco.

Ela respira fundo e ergue os ombros...

Após terminar de fechar a loja, Jill atravessa a rua junto com Chris até o carro dirigido por Wesker. A ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. entra por uma das portas traseiras, sentando-se ao lado do velho amigo Barry, que, vendo-a também depois de tantos anos, não consegue conter um "Owwwwww" de satisfação. Os olhos da mulher, porém, logo são lançados para o motorista, a quem ela fala irritada ao mesmo tempo em que ele dá partida no veículo:

- Chris me avisou que você está nisto, Wesker. Saiba que só aceitei em nome do resgate dos velhos tempos!

- Se até Chris está revendo a maneira de conviver comigo, creio que você também consegue, Valentine.

- Será que, nestes termos de amizade, você pode então finalmente me dizer que tinta é essa que passou no meu cabelo, e por que até hoje _nada_ consegue tirá-la totalmente?

- Meu segredinho – ri brevemente Albert, seus pensamentos distantes na figura da antiga donzela dos Ashfords.

O automóvel vira numa esquina...

Mas seus ocupantes ignoram que, do alto de uma das frondosas árvores ao longo da rua, alguém os observa através de um arrojado binóculo. A figura feminina, trajando algo como um vestido vermelho de festa que em nada combina com uma missão de espionagem, logo guarda o instrumento de observação e apanha um pequeno aparelho comunicador. Ligando-o ao apertar um botão, diz junto a ele numa voz sedutora:

- Eles continuam se movendo. Estão angariando mais conhecidos para a iniciativa.

- Certo... – a voz masculina do outro lado se mostra um pouco preocupada, mas firme. – Fique de olho neles!

- Entendido. Câmbio, desligo.

No momento seguinte, não há mais pessoa alguma no topo da árvore.

Na diretoria da escola especial de Albert Wesker, este, Chris, Jill e Barry encontravam-se reunidos para discutir quais seriam os próximos passos no plano de criação de uma nova aventura de sobrevivência. Redfield, distraído, apanhou seu isqueiro e o usou para acender um cigarro... ao que o dono do local, vendo isso, agarrou-se trêmulo à sua cadeira. Seu antigo comandado, logo percebendo o descuido, desativou a pequena chama e guardou o artefato em seu bolso. Nada de fogo ali dentro.

- Precisamos de um lugar – afirmou Valentine. – De preferência com muitas portas, salas e corredores. Uma planta arquitetônica que não tenha sentido prático algum. Talvez esta escola sirva. Notei nela algumas características da Mansão Spencer.

- Não, não aqui – respondeu Albert com as mãos unidas, já recuperado do susto. – As similaridades com a antiga mansão não passam de preciosismo meu. Este prédio não é tão grande ou complicado quanto aquela casa. Necessitamos de outro local. Fiquem tranqüilos, porém. Eu cuidarei disso. Foquem-se em trazer mais gente para o grupo.

- Enviei cartas para todos aqueles de quem sabemos os endereços – falou Burton, brincando com a réplica de uma Desert Eagle. – Agora é aguardar que respondam.

- Se responderem... – suspirou Chris.

Nisso, alguém bate à porta do escritório. Todos se voltam para a entrada fechada, Wesker estranhando o fato de sua secretária não surgir para anunciar quem era. Barry, esquecendo-se que a arma em suas mãos era falsa, aponta-a na direção do som como se fosse um xerife. O diretor resolve perguntar, sem se erguer do assento:

- Quem é?

- Eu recebi sua carta! – responde uma voz masculina. – Sou Ark Thompson, sobrevivente da infecção na Ilha Sheena!

Todos se entreolham. A correspondência surtia efeito, afinal.

- Entre – pede Wesker.

A porta se abre e surge um homem de cabelos castanhos curtos, jaqueta verde surrada e calças marrons em não melhor estado. Parecia mesmo Ark, embora o houvessem visto poucas vezes. Valentine, sempre desconfiada, resolve se certificar:

- Como saberemos se é mesmo o Thompson?

- Faça como no meu caso: pergunte algo – sugere Redfield.

Jill raciocina por um instante e então indaga:

- Quantos _saves_ você teve de fazer até chegar aqui?

O recém-chegado arregala os olhos e recua a cabeça numa demonstração de pleno desconhecimento, perguntando em seguida, como se aquilo fosse a falta mais grave do mundo:

- O que é um _save?_

Todos sorriem aliviados, extinguindo qualquer tensão na sala.

- É ele mesmo! – Barry ri.

Albert oferece em seguida uma cadeira a Ark, que nela se acomoda. O planejamento continua:

- Iremos agora atrás de quem? – questiona Jill.

- Que tal Rebecca? – cogita Burton. – Assim teremos o elenco original completo.

- Hospital Central, então – fala Wesker. – Chris e Jill, vocês podem cuidar disso?

- Certo... – Valentine assente com certa relutância. – Apesar de que todos aqui sabem que nunca gostei muito dela...

- Tudo em nome dos velhos tempos, pense nisso! – Redfield tenta animá-la.

A mestre das fechaduras move a cabeça em concordância, ainda que de cara fechada. O silêncio predomina na diretoria durante alguns instantes, ninguém voltando a falar... Até que, de repente, Ark levanta a cabeça agitado, olhando ao redor com expressão deslocada, e então exclama, voz assustada:

- Quem sou eu?

Wesker bate com gosto em sua própria testa.

_To be continued..._


	4. Episódio 04

O clima no Hospital Central era típico... de um hospital. A recepção abarrotada de pessoas desejando ser atendidas, os corredores repletos tanto de pacientes sendo empurrados em macas quanto de enfermeiros e médicos correndo entre diagnósticos e tratamentos... Foi em meio a esse agitado ambiente que Chris e Jill surgiram, à paisana, cruzando a grande porta de vidro do prédio e perguntando-se em seguida como fariam para encontrar Rebecca Chambers em meio àquela loucura.

- Perguntamos à recepcionista? – indagou Redfield, forçando sua visão na tentativa de visualizar o balcão onde a sobrecarregada funcionária trabalhava.

Valentine abriu a boca para responder, quando uma voz feminina, propagada por todo o edifício através de alto-falantes, fez-se ouvir:

_Chamando Doctor Mario... Repetindo, chamando Doctor Mario no pós-operatório..._

- Se pudéssemos chamá-la através desse sistema, tudo ficaria bem mais fácil... – ponderou Jill, coçando o queixo como se diante de um puzzle.

- Mas será que fariam isso por nós enquanto ela trabalha? – analisou Chris, mostrando-se mais esperto do que aparentava. – Afinal, ela é uma médica... em pleno expediente!

- E o que pode ser mais importante do que uma reunião com velhos companheiros de sobrevivência? – Valentine sorriu.

X – X – X

A doutora Chambers, em seu jaleco branco e com um estetoscópio em torno do pescoço, caminhava atarefada pelos corredores do hospital. Não estava tão habituada à vida atribulada de um pronto-socorro, já que até pouco tempo antes se dedicava quase inteiramente à pesquisa laboratorial. Mas, desde que seus tratamentos envolvendo ervas medicinais haviam se mostrado eficazes e assim se tornado bastante populares, os cuidados de Rebecca eram cada vez mais requisitados naquele lugar:

- Ele foi picado por uma cobra quando saiu para pescar, doutora! – a enfermeira informou, aturdida.

- Duas doses de erva azul o quanto antes, misturadas com um pouco de erva verde para tirar esse aspecto debilitado do doente – prescreveu Rebecca, sorrindo e dando um tapinha no ombro do paciente.

- Acidente de carro, doutora – falou o enfermeiro pálido, visivelmente perturbado pelo que vira. – Muitos cortes, feridas... até algumas mutilações. Os pacientes estão entre a vida e a morte.

- Dose tripla de erva verde para cada um! – recomendou Chambers. – Bata todas as folhas até virarem o pozinho e misture tudo. Não se preocupe, vai dar certo. Ervas verdes são capazes até de regenerar membros!

- Sim, doutora.

Olhando para o visor do monitor cardíaco de um dos acidentados, Rebecca observou uma fraca linha vermelha emitindo pulsos tímidos, junto com a inscrição "Danger". Aquilo lhe trazia lembranças...

- Doutora, nosso estoque de ervas verdes está acabando! – veio avisar uma enfermeira, cansada e com os olhos ladeados por olheiras. – Há doentes precisando de tratamento urgente. Como faremos?

- Não se preocupe – respondeu Chambers, sinônimo de calma. – Usem ervas vermelhas. Basta misturá-las com as verdes ou azuis, para potencializar seu efeito. Apenas uma erva vermelha misturada com uma verde já deve equivaler ao efeito de três verdes.

- Obrigada, doutora.

- Doutora, não poderíamos usar First-Aid Sprays no lugar de ervas, para economizar algumas delas? – veio inquirir outro enfermeiro.

- First-Aid Spray é para os fracos! – Rebecca foi bem incisiva.

- Doutora Chambers, os jardineiros não sabem como arrancar aquelas ervas daninhas da fachada do hospital!

- V-JOLT na cabeça! – esclareceu Rebecca com pressa, sem nem mesmo parar de andar para responder.

Tirando uma pequena folga do pronto-socorro, Chambers podia atender a alguns pacientes em seu próprio consultório, anexo ao hospital. Naquela tarde, no caso, dois idosos haviam ido procurá-la, tendo marcado consulta previamente.

- Boa tarde – Rebecca saudou-os com simpatia.

- Boa tarde, doutora – o casal de velhinhos replicou sentando-se diante da mesa da médica, que continha, entre outras coisas, um porta-retratos com uma foto dela na antiga equipe de basquete do R.P.D.

- Interessados no tratamento, suponho?

- Sim, doutora – confirmou o senhor. – Muito nos interessa sermos jovens novamente.

- Bem, na verdade, o tratamento não é exatamente rejuvenescedor... – Chambers sentia-se chateada em desapontá-los, porém tinha de esclarecer os fatos. – A técnica de consumo de ervas amarelas apenas _aumenta_ a expectativa de vida. Vocês viverão mais, durarão mais tempo. Mas não ficarão mais jovens. Acreditem, queridos, ser jovem ou não é uma questão de espírito, não de corpo. Se ainda assim quiserem rejuvenescer fisicamente, uma certa empresa desenvolveu um produto chamado "Regenerate", certa vez...

- Não, não! – a senhora riu. – Nós entendemos. Só poder viver alguns anos a mais já basta para nós.

A doutora sorriu. Apanhou então um papel e, com uma caneta, escreveu nele a receita de ervas amarelas, em combinação com ervas verdes, que o casal deveria consumir. Para surpresa dele, e ao contrário da maioria dos médicos, a caligrafia de Rebecca era muito bonita.

Assim era a intensa – porém prazerosa – rotina da doutora Chambers no Hospital Central.

X – X – X

- Vocês só podem falar com a doutora tendo hora marcada! – avisou a recepcionista de forma ríspida, sem nem olhar para Chris e Jill, com um receptor de telefone apoiado entre um dos ombros e o ouvido.

- Como assim? – rebateu Valentine, inconformada.

Mas a funcionária nem sequer tornou a responder.

- E agora? – perguntou Redfield, dando um soco frustrado no balcão.

- A doutora só atenderia a pessoas doentes... não?

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice... e em seguida se afastaram andando naturalmente, rumo à saída, mãos nos bolsos... Quando, de repente, Chris jogou-se no chão, debatendo-se e rolando pelo piso – causando assim o afastamento assustado de algumas pessoas – enquanto Jill gritava, simulando completo desespero:

- Oh não, socorro! Ajudem!

Do balcão de atendimento, a recepcionista ergueu a cabeça, acionando em seguida um pequeno botão sobre o móvel. Uma porta dupla abriu-se quase de imediato, dois enfermeiros avançando pela recepção com uma maca. Abriram caminho entre a pequena roda de curiosos que se formara em torno de Redfield – que até babava – e colocaram-no com cuidado sobre o transporte. Chorando, Valentine berrava:

- Foram os esteróides! Os malditos esteróides! Eu tentei avisá-lo, mas ele nunca me ouviu!

A dupla de funcionários partiu empurrando o ainda espumante Chris, Jill correndo com eles para acompanhá-lo. Aos poucos a recepção voltou ao normal, as pessoas tornando a se concentrar em seus próprios problemas. A balconista, por sua vez, falou junto a um microfone, sua voz sendo propagada pelos alto-falantes:

- Doutora Rebecca Chambers, sua presença é requerida na ala de desintoxicação!

E, completamente alheia ao esquema que conseguira enganá-la, voltou a falar ao telefone.

Tendo ouvido ao chamado, Rebecca já descia por um elevador até a dita ala de desintoxicação, imaginando que paciente teria de tratar. Quando as portas se abriram para o corredor, viu-se tomada pela surpresa ao encontrar o velho colega Chris Redfield, deitado numa maca, junto com a antiga parceira Jill Valentine, de pé ao seu lado... e dois enfermeiros nocauteados mais atrás, encostados a uma parede.

- C-Chris, Jill? – a médica balbuciou, confusa, enquanto arregalava os olhos. – O que houve aqui? E por que... aqueles dois estão desmaiados?

- Sabe, eles estavam nos atrapalhando... – sorriu Jill. – Chris teve de se passar por doente para conseguirmos vê-la! Você é uma mulherzinha difícil de se falar, sabia?

Chris doente também lembrava a Rebecca os velhos tempos... Ignorou o sarcasmo vindo de Valentine e pôs-se a se recordar das trapalhadas do rapaz na Mansão Spencer, quando diversas vezes tivera de salvá-lo... ainda que ele também a houvesse salvado algumas vezes, ainda que em menor quantidade. OK, OK, ele só a salvara do Hunter mesmo!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – indagou Chambers, confusa e ao mesmo tempo feliz. – O que querem comigo?

- Rebecca... – falou Chris, sentando-se sobre a maca e olhando para o rosto da doutora. – Gostaria de voltar aos velhos tempos? Ao clássico _survival horror_?

- E-eu, eu não sei... – ela oscilou, baixando a cabeça.

- Wesker está preparando um novo desafio para nós – revelou Jill. – Como nos primeiros tempos. Zumbis, lugares fechados, munição escassa... falta de linearidade.

Chambers deu um demorado suspiro antes de responder:

- É encantador, mas... Eu tenho uma nova vida agora, pessoal. Meus pacientes precisam de mim. As ervas, que antes nos salvavam da morte para os zumbis e monstros, agora são um tratamento ao alcance de todos... Não quero abrir mão disto. Sou necessária aqui.

- Mas você também seria necessária entre nós, na nossa equipe! – contra-argumentou Redfield. – Sempre foi a médica do grupo! Uma das integrantes mais inteligentes!

Rebecca sorriu de forma acanhada, colocando uma mão no ombro direito de Chris e dizendo, fitando fixamente seus olhos:

- Chris... Criar uma nova infecção agora, nos moldes antigos, seria a mesma coisa de combater a Umbrella e suas criações malignas como antes... ou apenas algo para satisfazer nossos próprios egos?

Os recém-chegados se calaram diante da indagação, ao mesmo tempo em que Chambers, tornando a suspirar, dirigia-se de volta ao elevador e falava:

- Lamento, pessoal, mas meu lugar é aqui. Espero que se divirtam.

A médica desapareceu no transporte, deixando Chris e Jill a verem navios.

X – X – X

- Quem diria que a Becca acabaria recusando? – resmungou Redfield, caminhando com a parceira pelo estacionamento do hospital.

- Ah, talvez ela nem mereça estar entre nós... Quem ela pensa que é para falar com a gente daquele jeito? Para falar com _você_ daquela maneira?

- Com ciúmes, é?

Jill ia fazer uso mais uma vez dos golpes que aprendera quando era leal a Wesker – como agira com os enfermeiros dentro do prédio – porém se deteve no momento em que um misterioso indivíduo de sobretudo preto e chapéu da mesma cor surgiu diante deles, andando lentamente. Ele ganhou a receosa atenção do casal enquanto se aproximava, até que Valentine, com melhor visão, pôde identificar de relance o rosto semi-oculto do sujeito... não podendo evitar soltar uma exclamação:

- Minha nossa, é você!

X – X – X

A correria no hospital continuava. Rebecca, após mais alguns atendimentos, fora chamada para examinar um paciente recém-chegado numa ambulância. Ele já era empurrado numa maca por uma dupla de enfermeiros quando a médica se aproximou e perguntou a um deles:

- O que ele tem?

- Algum tipo de infecção. Bastante febril, um tanto trêmulo.

Chambers pousou as costas de sua mão direita na testa do doente: estava mesmo quente.

- Teremos de fazer alguns exames para diagnosticar. Mesmo assim, administrem uma dose de erva verde. Se não curá-lo, ao menos vai melhorar seu estado.

- Doutora... – o outro enfermeiro falou, relutante.

- O que foi?

Ele trocou um olhar preocupado com o colega antes de revelar:

- Conhecemos o procedimento padrão da senhorita e já administramos a dose dentro da ambulância... sem resultados.

A tranqüilidade de Rebecca terminou pela primeira vez aquele dia. Torceu os lábios. _Nenhuma_ enfermidade ou ferimento conseguia resistir ao poder de suas ervas medicinais! Com uma suspeita que torceu para não ser verdadeira, puxou as longas mangas da blusa que o paciente usava... apenas para se deparar com a pele dos braços toda cheia de feridas.

- Senhores... – ela murmurou, tentando controlar a tensão que a invadia. – Estamos com um caso de contaminação pelo T-Virus!

_To be continued..._


End file.
